His Baby
by Lynnie Vicious
Summary: John Cena's ex-girlfriend has had enough of their daughter and dumps the two year old on her father. With no idea how to take care of a baby on his own, he must rely on his friends and family to help him through the hardest time of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do **not** own any recognizable character in this story. **All rights go to the WWE**, _with the exception of the characters Neah and Hayley. All original ideas, plots, ect. belong to me.  
_

* * *

Hayley Drew walked through the large arena, a backstage pass on both her and her three year old daughter's neck. Everyone was giving them odd looks, mainly baby Neah. Hayley knew it would happen before she ever came; Neah looked so much like her father it was startling. She kept her head high though, the small baby bag with all of Neah's things hanging from her shoulder while the little girl herself kept her wide blue eyes on the ground, her fingers in her mouth.

She'd only been walking through the arena for a few moments before she came to an area full of superstars and divas. They were all signing autographs and taking pictures with fans, the lucky ones that made it backstage. A determined look crossed Hayley's features as she looked at her ex, knowing he most likely would not take the news all too well. A tug on the shoulder of her dark blue t-shirt caught her attention, making her look down.

Hayley had began teaching Neah sign language to communicate with people since she was a baby. It was easier for little children to express themselves with motions, rather than words. Neah signed 'tired' to her mommy, a sleepy look in her dark blue eyes. Hayley sighed in annoyance and pushed the little girls head onto her shoulder, making Neah close her eyes and grab fist fulls of her mommy's shirt. One problem with the sign language though, was that while Neah knew how to talk, she almost never did and stuck to signing what she needed to say. Hayley rarely heard her daughter's voice.

"John Cena," She stated, catching the man's attention as he signed an autograph.

The familiar voice had his head wrenching up in a second, his eyes going wide when he saw Hayley in front of him, with a baby in her arms. She watched as he stuttered, his best friend Randy Orton looking on in amusement. John very rarely fumbled over his words and very rarely found himself so shocked he couldn't speak.

"I think we should talk," Hayley gave him a bored look, her green eyes boring into his, "Privately."

Without another word, John quickly led Hayley back into his private dressing room, completely confused. Not only had she turned up out of the blue nearly three years after their very bad break up, but she was holding a little girl in her arms that resembled him to a T. John opened the door for Hayley, motioning for her to step in, before he walked in after and closed the door. Before he could open his mouth, Hayley had turned and pushed the little girl into his arms.

"This is Neah, she's two years old. She's your daughter. This is all her shit," Hayley dropped the bag at his feet, "She barely talks, she uses sign language to communicate. There's a paper with her stuff so you can know what she's saying. Everything you need to know about her is in a folder in that bag. Along with that is the legal papers saying I sign over all rights as a parent to you. I'm tired of her, I don't want her, you can have her. Have a good life."

Without another word, Hayley turned and walked out of the room. John was left stunned, standing in his dressing room with baby Neah in his arms. The little girl's eyes grew wide and frantic as her mommy walked away without her, a choked noise falling from her throat. She opened her hand in the "five" shape and pressed her thumb against her chin, wiggling her fingers slightly. When John only furrowed his brow at her, she pulled her hand back and poked her thumb at her chin repeatedly, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Oh, shit," John gasped, "Shh, don't cry. Just hold on one minute, just one minute."

He quickly scooped up the bag from the ground and dropped it onto the couch in his dressing room, yanking out the folder Hayley had been talking about. He ignored all of the papers, except for the one labeled 'sign'. He flipped through it frantically, seeing that the sign she was performing wasn't in the packet. A slur of curses slipped from his lips as he stood and quickly left the room to hunt down Randy. His best friend's wife had taken to teaching their daughter sign language after she was born.

"Randy! Man!" John caught his shoulder roughly, turning him and motioning to Neah who was wailing by now, "She was just doing this," John quickly repeated the sign to his best friend, "What does it mean."

"Mommy," Randy's gruff voice rolled over Neah's small body, making her cry harder, "What's going on dude?"

John ignored his question, instead asking one of his own, "What's daddy?"

"The same, except press your thumb to your forehead," Randy frowned.

"Neah, Neah, baby," John hefted her up in his arms so she was looking at his face, "Do you know what daddy is?"

Neah sniffled, big wet tears still falling from her blue eyes as she lifted her hand in the five shape again and pressed her thumb to her forehead, wiggling her fingers slightly. John nodded his head, using the hand that wasn't holding her up to wipe some of the moisture from her cheeks.

"That's me, baby," He said softly, "I'm daddy. Mommy wants you to spend some time with me, is that okay? Can you be with daddy for a while?"

John and Randy watched as the tears slowly began to slow and the former frowned when she did another sign. He looked at Randy with pleading eyes. The taller man sighed slightly, rubbing a hand over his face. He was lost and wanted to know what was going on with his best friend, but figured he wouldn't be getting any answers until the little girl was happy.

"That's tired," He stated, repeating the sign for John as she did another, "She wants to go to sleep. And that's blanket. She probably sleeps with her baby blanket."

"Thanks Randy, let me get her to sleep and I'll explain," John stated, sending his friend a thankful look before walking back to his locker room.

Randy followed after, knowing that if the little girl made another sign, John would be lost. He leaned in the doorway as his best friend dug through her bag, holding up a few blankets until she nodded at one. Randy could see that John was mentally exhausted. Just a few minutes ago, he'd been excited and full of energy; which worried Randy.

"Alright, Neah," John said softly, placing her in the nook of the couch and placing the blanket over her, "Daddy's gonna be right outside the door. If you need me, can you call for me?"

He watched as Neah nodded in response, her dark blue eyes that matched his growing heavy. He couldn't help but smile when they slipped closed, and he pressed a kiss against her forehead before standing and turning to face Randy. John glanced back at Neah for a moment before motioning for Randy to step outside and he followed, leaving the door open a crack.

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Randy demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My ex girlfriend, Hayley "

"The one that slashed your tires?"

John rolled his eyes, "Yes, that one. Anyway, apparently she'd gotten pregnant before I broke up with her and didn't tell me. That, in there, is Neah, my daughter. Hayley shoved her into my arms, said she gave up all rights as a parent and left."

"Holy shit fuck," Randy's grey blue eyes got wide, "She just left?"

"Just walked out," John felt anger burning through his chest, "She said she was tired of her and didn't want her."

Randy, having a daughter a year or two older than Neah, felt his blood boil, "I need to punch something."

Without another word to his friend, Randy turned and began stalking off towards the work out room in the arena. John sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before stepping back into his dressing room. Neah was completely out, her little blonde hairs falling in her face and her mouth open. She looked like a little cherub, with chubby cheeks and curly hair.

John sat on the floor next to the couch, carefully nudging a pillow on the edge on the cushions to make sure she didn't roll off in her sleep before pulling her bag over. He found it hard to believe Hayley had given up all of her rights without them both going to court, but in the packet she'd given him was a completely legit document with her signature. He snorted in false amusement upon seeing she'd forged his signature quite well. Along with that were her birth records, doctor records, and a short summary of her life.

For a moment he wondered how many other illegitimate children he had running around. He'd been having sex since he was fifteen and it would be a totally obnoxious lie to say he'd used protection every time. He'd been a really unresponsive teen, and that was an understatement.

Looking through the rest of the bag, he found a small scrapbook of pictures from birth until now. None were professional, but he didn't expect Hayley to dish out that kind of money, especially after she'd just up and left her baby. There was also a few guides for infant sign language, so John could learn. There was a packet about allergies, food likes and dislikes, her regular bed and nap times, medical conditions Hayley suspected she might be slightly albino and the medical history about her family that could possibly effect Neah.

John sighed and stood up, walking around to gather his things before putting all of Neah's belongings back into her baby bag. Upon putting it all away, he realized Hayley had only given him the bare minimum of clothes for her; a few tiny shirts and pants, socks, and underwear. He knew she probably figured he had more than enough money to buy her new things, but would it have killed her to pack enough to last Neah a week? He groaned lowly, knowing he would have to take her to get some clothes first chance he got.

Slinging both his and little Neah's bag over his shoulder he stood and looked down at her, a wary look on his face. He needed to pick her up, but didn't want to wake her. He'd seen first hand what happened when you woke a sleeping two-year old. Namely Alanna, Randy's baby girl. Exhaling silently through his nose he gently scooped her up into his arms, holding her small form against his shoulder. He muttered a curse when she stirred, bouncing her carefully and murmuring in her ear. She continued to wriggle for a few seconds before settling against his shoulder, her head against his chest.

"Damn, Orton wasn't lying," Someone murmured from the door, causing John to look up.

His eyes landed on a good portion of the WWE RAW roster, making him roll his eyes. It had been Triple H, also known as Paul Levesque, who'd spoken, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Yeah, well I hope he told you the story too, because I need to get her into a bed," John said softly, "I'm sure sleeping on a couch isn't good for a two year old."

"She's so adorable!" The entire locker room was quick to viciously shush Jillian, who'd squealed so loudly it echoed.

John's breath caught in his throat when Neah started to stir again, her dark blue eyes cracking open. She looked around her, glancing over all of the people in the room before looking back up at John. A panicky feeling filled his chest when she made a sign.

"Hold on just a second sweetie," He stated, digging into her bag and pulling out the sign language packet, "I promise, I'll learn this as as fast as I can."

"She said bed," Randy stated from the doorway, walking in and taking the papers from John before waving them in his face, "This is a piece of crap. I'll get Sam to email you the one I used with Alanna."

"Alright," John agreed as his friend tossed the packet of papers, "I need to get her to the hotel now. So if you could all move to one side of the door or the other..."

He looked down, feeling a tug on his shirt. Neah was pouting up at him, making a sign over her chest. Hearing Randy laugh had him looking up again, noticing the amused smirk on the younger man's face.

"She wants you to say please."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do **not** own any recognizable character in this story. **All rights go to the WWE**, _with the exception of the characters Neah and Hayley. All original ideas, plots, ect. belong to me._

I wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! I had no idea this story would get so much attention :D (actually, it might not be very much attention on this site, like I said, I'm new here.) Anyway, I really appreciated everyone that favourite'd or reviewed this story. Or story alerted it! You guys are fantastic.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, they arrived at the hotel. Neah had fallen asleep once again in John's lap while Randy had been driving. A few other superstars had jammed themselves into the SUV as well, all of which had been silent the entire time, staring intently at Neah. John rolled his eyes as Randy pulled into a parking spot and opened the door, putting the bags back on his shoulder and carefully cradling Neah in his arms.

"You guys can see her tomorrow, when she's awake," He hissed towards DiBiase, Mizanan, and Copeland.

They seemed to be having the damnedest time believing such a cute little girl was related to John. Any other time, he would've been full of witty comebacks, but as it was, John was mentally and physically exhausted. He didn't want anything more than to curl up in bed with Neah and sleep until noon.

It took nearly twenty minutes before the dumb as a post blonde behind the desk gave Randy and John their room keys, which only served to further annoy him. Usually, John was a very agreeable guy. He didn't get angry unless really, really provoked. Even then he was usually pretty even tempered. But the night had been full of not so pleasant occurrences and John was tired.

"Dude, get some sleep," Randy grunted as they both stepped into their room, seeing their luggage had already been dropped off.

John nodded his head and rolled his eyes, laying Neah on the nearest bed. He dropped her bag on the ground and quickly dug through it, looking for a pair of her pajamas. A frown came to his lips when he realized she had none. John was extremely unhappy upon realizing this; did Hayley really think he would be able to take her shopping right after the show? He put pillows on either side of his sleeping daughter and walked over to his suitcase, undressing to his boxers and pulling out a t-shirt that Neah could sleep in.

He dreaded waking her up, but knew it was necessary, since he didn't want her sleeping in jeans, "Neah, baby wake up for daddy so we can get you changed."

Her dark blue eyes opened slowly, a long yawn falling from her lips. With his help she sat up and raised her arms, allowing him to pull off her little jacket and t-shirt. With a little instruction from Randy he realized her toddler jeans were not buttoned, but snapped.

"Neah," He murmured, keeping her awake as her eyes started to shut, "Do you need to go potty?"

She seemed to ponder the idea for a moment before nodding and holding her tiny arms out. John lifted her up, staying quiet since it looked like Randy had already passed out, and carried her into the bathroom. He was surprised she was so responsible for a two year old. Once she'd washed her hands, John slipped his t-shirt over her head. She giggled, waving her arms in the sleeves, since they covered her entire arms. John smiled, his t-shirt basically engulfed her two foot frame.

"Alright princess, time for bed," He chuckled, lifting her up into his arms again as her eyes began to slip shut.

"Night night?" She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

John blinked for a moment, surprised at hearing her voice. Hayley had said Neah very rarely spoke. He smiled at her and nodded, gently reaching up to tug the little pig tails from her messy blonde hair.

"Yeah, night night."

She yawned as he laid her on the bed, quickly following her down and laying beside her. A small smile came over his lips as she curled into his chest, her small form fitting against his like a puzzle piece. He reached behind her as she began to fall asleep and pressed a pillow to her back so she couldn't accidentally roll off the bed in her sleep. She murmured something under her breath, her thumb finding it's way into her mouth as she fell asleep.

John smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead as his eyes closed. The mental exhaustion caused his body to shut down and the room was soon silent except for the light breathing of the three in the room. And Randy's snoring.

The next morning, John woke at around nine to an incessant poking at his shoulder. He grunted lowly and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow. The annoying poking didn't stop through, only continued on his back.

"Leave me alone, Randy," He whined.

"Nee-uhh!" A high, babyish voice squealed, quickly followed by a particularly hard jab at his shoulder.

John sat up with a start, blinking as he took in his surroundings, the previous night coming back to him so fast he got a pounding head ache in the process. The little bitty blonde at his side was pouting, her lower lip sticking out to show her displeasure. Neah obviously did not appreciate John mistaking her for a grown man. John couldn't help but chuckle and lift her into his lap, allowing her to stand on his thighs with her tiny hands on his shoulders.

"What's up little bit?" He smiled, brushing her wild blonde curls away from her face.

He watched as she debated whether or not to sign a reply. Neah quickly chose against it, knowing he wasn't likely to know what she was trying to say anyway. She licked her lips, pursing them to the side as she tried to think of the right words. Neah was pretty smart for a two year old, almost three, and could actually form her words rather well. It was picking the relevant words that would describe what she needed to say and forming the sentences that she had trouble with.

"Up time," She frowned, her little blonde eyebrows furrowing, "No sleep."

John smiled and brushed his hand over the side of her face, "It's time to wake up for the day, huh?"

Neah nodded, pointing to the clock. With Hayley, she rarely ever slept past eight thirty, but she'd been afraid to wake John any sooner. He didn't seem to mind though, since he was standing and walking over to the couch. He sat with his back against the arm rest, legs bent so they didn't dangle over the opposite end. Neah sat snugly between his legs, laying against his chest as he picked up the TV remote and started flipping through the guide.

"Do you like..." John frowned, his nose scrunching up in confusion, "How do you even say that... Calliou?"

Neah shook her head, tugging on the hem of his shirt absently, "Scoopy-boo."

He grinned and nodded, flipping through the channels to find Scooby-Doo. Luckily, it was on, half over, but Neah didn't seem to care. She was totally engrossed throughout the whole thing, her big blue eyes wide as Scooby and Shaggy were chased by a ghost. Randy woke up a few minutes after it went off, groaning about how he'd heard the kids show and thought he was at home with Sam and Alanna.

"Hey, baby," John whispered in her ear, "I bet if you go give Uncle Randy a hug, it'll make him smile real big."

Neah looked up at him nervously before peeking over the edge of the couch. John could see that Randy really was slightly upset. He hadn't seen his daughter in three weeks and was missing her like crazy. The little girl in his lap steeled herself before slipping off the couch and waddling over to the man sitting on the edge of the bed. She nervously tapped his knee, causing him to lower his hands and look down at her.

He cracked a small smile, "What's up, sweetcheeks?"

Neah glanced back at John for a moment and bit her lip when he nodded encouragingly, raising her arms to Randy, "Up."

The tattooed man couldn't help but smile as he lifted her up into his lap, allowing her to wrap her tiny arms around his waist as best as she could. Both he and John had to keep from cooing like old ladies when she kissed his chest. She signed something that John didn't understand, but made Randy smile.

"What'd she say?"

"She said she was sorry I'm sad," Randy murmured, gently kissing her cheek, "Thank you for the hug. I bet your Daddy wants one too."

Neah blinked for a moment before sliding off of Randy and trotting over to John, once again reaching her arms out to him. He grinned and lifted her up, giving her a bear hug and kissing all over her face as she started to squeal. Both him and Randy laughed, Neah was such a lovable little girl. Neither could imagine why Hayley would ever leave her.


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to thank everyone for the amazing reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me (: Sorry it took so dang long for this update, I had writer's block but I also really wanted this to be perfect.

Just curious, would you guys be interested in reading a WWE romance with an OC character? I've been debating on whether or not I want to post something I've been writing, but I'm not sure how well it would be received. What do you think?

Reviews definitely get my creative juices flowing guys, so make sure to click the little link at the bottom of the story! Much love, Lynnie Vicious.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own any recognizable character in this story. **All rights go to the WWE**, _with the exception of the characters Neah and Hayley. All original ideas, plots, ect. belong to me._

* * *

A fierce knocking broke the happy vibe in the room, the sudden noise frightening Neah. She broke out into tears, hiding her face in John's chest. Randy grumbled angrily and stood, walking to the door in his boxers and throwing it open. On the other side was Adam and Ted, both looking a little nervous after seeing the deadly glint in Randy's dark blue eyes.

"You made her cry," He growled, "This had better be damn good."

Adam suddenly pulled a stuffed bear from behind his back while Ted picked up the Wal-Mart bag at his feet, opening it to reveal a shit load of Play-Doh in every colour Randy could've imagined. He shook his head in amusement and opened the door wider.

"I just have this impossible feeling she's going to forgive you," He stated, rolling his eyes as they both stepped in.

John, who was bouncing Neah in his arms as he walked around the couch, sent them both a dirty look before kissing her cheek, "Neah, baby, it was just people knocking at the door. It's okay."

She slowly began to calm down, holding on tightly to John as she looked at the two new comers. Her eyes widened upon seeing the blonde man's long hair, a coo falling from her lips as she suddenly launched towards him with her arms out. John grunted, just barely catching her as she began to wiggle and babble.

"Hey there, little Worm, give daddy some warning next time," He stated, shifting her in his arms.

The men in the room laughed as she continued to squirm, ending up completely upside down while John held onto her by one of her little legs and tucking a bit of her sleep shirt into her panties so it wouldn't fall over her head. She whined loudly, tugging at her hair and then reaching out to the blonde man.

"You want Adam's hair?" John asked with a grin on his face.

She tugged her hair again and nodded opening and closing her hands in the man's direction. John looked up at his friend questioningly, smirking when Adam reluctantly held his arms out. He'd never really been to good with children, mainly his sister's daughter, who loved to talk his ear off about Barbie's and her cats. He didn't have an problem admitting he was none to fond of his niece. John carefully wrangled Neah into his arms and passed her to Adam, making him grimace uncomfortably.

"Just hold her tight," John ordered, seeing the worried look on his friend's face, "She's a worm."

Adam nodded, standing utterly still as she hoisted herself up and carefully touched his hair. She giggled loudly, gently taking two pieces of his hair and twisting them together. When she pulled back, she giggled again happily and clapped her hands, wiggling to get out of his hold. He carefully lowered her to the ground. John was right, she was a little worm. A little girl that wormed right into his heart.

John and Randy had retreated to their beds, watching Ted and Adam play with Neah. She'd taken a particular liking to the purple play-doh, which she wouldn't let anyone else touch. Even Adam, who needed it to finish his extremely deformed unicorn. John chuckled and stood, walking around the couch and sitting behind Neah, his legs on either side of her.

"Baby, you've gotta share," He stated, wrapping his arms around her.

She shook her head firmly, clutching the play-doh tightly to her little chest. Randy could only chuckle as he watched John's face become confused. There was a lot of stuff John could talk your ear off about, disciplining children not being one of them. The blue eyed man had absolutely no idea how to go about handling his daughter when she became cranky.

"Neah, you have to share," John repeated, turning her in his arms so she was looking at him.

"No, no, no!" She rebuked, shoving out of his arms, "Mine!"

John crossed his arms over his chest, looking rather intimidating, "Neah, you listen to me or you're getting a time out. Do you understand?"

The two year old completely ignored him, continuing to smoosh her purple play-doh between her fingers. John looked torn; he didn't want to discipline Neah, but he knew he had to or she would grow up acting like a brat.

"Alright Neah," He sighed, standing up, "Time out. No more play-doh."

She almost immediately started bawling as he forcefully took the coloured mush from her hands and handed it back to Adam. John looked almost remorseful as he picked his wailing baby up and placed her facing a corner. It may have been old fashioned, but sticking their nose in a corner had always straightened the Cena boys out, since it was boring as Hell.

"Now you stay right there for..." John trailed off, not sure how long her time out should last.

"She's two years old, she stays in time out for two minutes," Randy stated from his reclined position on his bed, without looking away from his magazine.

John nodded, "Two minutes. You keep your little nose in that corner, or else I'll add another two minutes."

Neah continued to cry loudly for another minute before the sobs slowly began to turn into sniffles. Once the two minutes had passed, John carefully lifted her up into his arms and rested her weight on his hip. There was still a major frown on her baby-ish face, big wet tears dripping from her cheeks. John nearly started apologizing.

"Neah, baby, do you know what you did that made you get a time out?" He asked, only knowing how to handle her post time out faze thanks to the parenting advice Randy had given him in less than two minutes.

She nodded, signing lethargically as she continued to sniffle. John looked towards Randy, wondering if whatever she'd said had anything to do with the play-doh incident. The younger nodded his head before rolling his eyes, glancing back down at his magazine. Honestly, Randy was extremely amused by John's lack of parenting abilities, especially since he always told Randy that he would totally be a better dad than him if he ever had a kid. Karma truly was a bitch.

"Now, go tell Ted and Adam you're sorry," John ordered, setting her onto her feet.

Everyone watched as Neah waddled over to the men, who were still sitting on the floor with their play-doh, and made the sign for 'sorry'. Both replied that they forgave her, grinning widely when she hugged them. Neah quickly returned to John, signing sorry and holding her little arms up to him.

John couldn't help but grin and reach down, swinging the baby girl up into his arms and kissing her cheek, "You're forgiven princess. Are you hungry? It's almost noon. I guess I should've fed you sooner. Crap."

Neah giggled and wrapped her little arms around his neck, nodding her head as Ted stood, looking at his watch, "I'm gonna go call Maryse. I promised I'd give her the scoop on the Cena baby."

John rolled his eyes, "Thanks man, for using my kid to make gossip in the locker room. We appreciate it."

Ted shrugged with a grin, "It's what I do. Later guys."

Neah frowned as he walked away, tilting her head and looking up at John, who smiled down at her and tapped her nose, "Teddy has to go now. How about we get a bath and then we'll go get some lunch?"

Her little nose scrunched up and she shook her head, obviously not a fan of bathing. Randy laughed from his place on the bed, wishing John good luck. He knew how hard it could be bathing a toddler that did not want to take a bath. Samantha had sent him many, many pictures of her and Alanna completely drenched after Sam had tried to give their daughter her nightly bath. He'd even experienced it first hand a time or two.

"Come on, princess, let's get a bath," John chuckled, tapping her crinkled nose.

She began to babble and whine, squirming in his arms. Adam frowned, seeing the tears welling in her eyes and jumped to his feet, quickly grabbing up the teddy he'd bought her and showing it to her. Neah's little blue eyes got wide and she whined loudly, reaching for the stuffed bear.

"I'll tell you what, Neah," He grinned, seeing the look the other two men where giving him, "If you're good for your daddy and you take a bath, you get to keep the teddy."

Neah frowned at the blonde haired man, knowing he was trying to con her. Damn but, she wanted that teddy bear. It was almost as big as her, white and fluffy with big brown eyes and a bow around it's neck. She'd never had a teddy bear before but after cuddling with that one for a few minutes, she decided she really liked it. A huff fell from her pale lips and she nodded, stilling herself in John's arms.

"And so, the life of a doting, spoiling uncle begins," Randy joked, turning the page in his magazine and laughing.

John rolled his eyes with a laugh and carried Neah into the bathroom, sitting her on the counter. For a moment he debated on settling her in the sink, so she couldn't accidentally fall off, but figured that might be a bit overboard. He knelt down by the tub and turned on the taps, keeping an eye on her as he poured some of the hotel provided bubble bath into the water. As Randy advised, he only filled the tub with about three inches of water, just in case she decided to lay down and drown herself by accident.

"Alright princess," He stated, climbing to his feet and walking to where she sat on the counter, "Just a quick bath and we'll go get some lunch. Arms up."

Neah slowly raised her arms, a disgruntled and nervous look on her face. John passed it off as her not wanting to take a bath, quickly discarding the giant, engulfing t-shirt he'd given her to sleep in. For a moment, the dark marks on her upper arms and around her chest didn't register in his head, but when he finally took in the bruises for what they were, he was seeing red. Absolute fury filled his veins as he gently picked her up off the counter and walked into the bedroom again, setting her down next to Randy and grabbing his phone.

"What are you doing man?" Randy frowned, carefully catching Neah before she made to roll off the bed.

"Look at her arms," John growled, his voice low and filled with rage, "She's fucking covered in bruises. If I ever get my hands on that no good bitch, I swear to God, I'll beat her within an inch of her life."

He punched in a few numbers on his phone, dialing a person who'd been a mutual friend between him and Hayley when they were dating. When Eliza didn't answer her phone, John shouted angrily and threw his cell across the room, where it hit the wall and broke into pieces. Randy quickly stood, handing Neah to Adam and ushering them both into the hallway. Adam was wide eyed, cuddling her tightly when she began to wail in fear.

"Daddy's going to make everything better, okay Neah?" He murmured, bouncing her lightly on his hip, "Your daddy's never going to let anyone else hurt you."


	4. Chapter 4

You rock guys. Thanks for all of the feedback, and keep it coming! This is dedicated to biblicalforte, because I told her it would be posted yesterday, but I lied.

Also, I would just like you all to know, that I'm contemplating starting two new stories based off animes that I'm in love with (Prince Of Tennis&&s-CRY-ed). Drop a comment if you'd be interested in reading them (;

Disclaimer: I do **not** own any recognizable character in this story. **All rights go to the WWE**, _with the exception of the characters Neah and Hayley. All original ideas, plots, ect. belong to me._

* * *

It took John close to thirty minutes before he was finally calm enough to take Neah from Adam. The little girl was rather hesitant to allow him to hold her though, which nearly made John break down into tears. He'd never had anger problems like Randy did, but he did have a temper. Usually, it wasn't a big deal; he'd accidentally break something and then pay to replace it. But this time, he'd scared his baby so bad she didn't want him to hold her. It was a devastating blow to his fatherly pride.

"Neah," He murmured, pressing her head onto his chest lightly and whispering again her ear, "I'm sorry I scared you baby. I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you, Neah. Absolutely never, and I'll never let anyone else hurt you either. Not anymore."

He couldn't tell if Neah really understood his words, but he knew she got the jist of what he was telling her. She cuddled into his arms, sniffling lightly and gripping his t-shirt as he continued to bounce her lightly. John was still furious, absolutely enraged, but he knew that for the sake of his daughter, he had to pretend everything was alright; at least for a while.

In the hotel's restaurant, the rag-tag group of superstars sat at a booth in the far corner, Neah settled on John's lap. She flat out refused to sit in the booster seat, telling Randy through his signs that she was a big girl. John was slowly beginning to learn her signs from watching her and repeating them. He already knew please, thank you, blanket, tired, love, sorry, and hungry. While Randy didn't want to admit it, for his pride's sake, John was a pretty good father.

"What do you want to eat, Neah?" He questioned, looking down at the little girl in his lap.

She was playing with a couple of crayons and a colouring page that had the kid's menu on it. For a two year old, she was surprisingly good at staying inside of the lines. That and her trees were actually green, instead of red like the little boy's a few tables over. Neah looked up at John for a few seconds before shrugging and changing from yellow to blue, colouring the little bird that was sitting in the biggest tree on the page.

John rolled his eyes, "Do you want a hamburger?"

Neah shook her head again, barely even paying attention. Randy smirked, along with Mike Mizanan, Adam Copeland, and Stephen Farrelly, The Miz, Edge, and Sheamus respectively. The little girl didn't seem very interested with anything John was saying, even though they'd heard her stomach growl after her bath.

"Do you want... a hot dog?"

Neah tilted her head back, looking at her daddy upside down, "No."

The guys all snickered at the disgruntled look on John's face as she once again went back to her colouring. Neah was obviously not impressed. Her stomach growled again and she pouted, dropping her crayons and reaching over her drawing to grab her chocolate milk, taking a sip through the straw. When her stomach grumbled again, she looked down at her tummy and patted it, as if consoling it's hunger with an 'I'm sorry'.

John frowned as well, gently lifting her off his lap and turning her so that she was facing him, "Neah baby, what do you want to eat?"

"No."

Randy raised his eyebrow, motioning for John not to argue with her. The older man furrowed his brow in confusion but did as his friend suggested and slipped her back into his lap. When the waitress came over, the superstars all ordered their food, Randy asking for an extra plate as well. The food came about fifteen minutes later, the empty plate being set just to the side of Neah's colouring page. John was still confused, watching as Randy grabbed a handful of the fries off his plate.

"Man, this is way too much, I'll just put them to the side, encase someone else is still hungry," He stated, his statement obviously carrying a double meaning.

For a moment, the rest of the guys just blinked, extremely confused. Randy could eat a horse and still have room for desert. It wasn't until they noticed Neah eyeing the french fries on the extra plate that they realized what Randy was doing. John made a mental note to thank him, quickly following his lead.

"I know what you mean, dude," He stated, "This is a lot of food."

He grabbed one of the chicken strips on his plate, he'd been planning to try and get Neah to eat them before Randy introduced his ingenious plan, and started ripping it into bite size pieces. Obviously seeing the suspicion on the young girl's face, Adam quickly sent his friend a stern look.

"Stop playing with your food, it's bad manners."

John tried not to grin as he dropped the small pieces of chicken onto the extra plate, "Sorry, sorry."

Adam rolled his eyes and cut off a few pieces of the pancakes he'd ordered, since the restaurant had breakfast all day, and placed them onto the extra plate. Neah's eyes were once again drawn to the plate, which was quickly filling up with some of her favourite foods, namely chicken and pancakes.

"Are you okay, Neah?" Mike teased, placing the tomatoes and a piece of bacon from his burger onto the plate, "You stopped colouring."

The little girl's head instantly snapped down and she picked up a crayon, furiously colouring in the sun. The men all tried to hold back her laughter as she accidentally broke her yellow crayon. Instead of being upset about it, Neah looked genuinely shocked, as if she couldn't believe her darling crayon would break on her. She looked over at Stephen, who was sitting next to her and held it out with a frown on her face.

"I get the broken crayon?" He asked with a suppressed grin, "You're so kind, darling."

Neah had almost instantly taken to Stephen and from what John could tell, it was because of his hair, like Adam. She nodded her head and dropped the crayon into his open hand. When she thought no one was looking, she grabbed a piece of chicken off the plate and popped it in her mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly.

"Hmm," Stephen hummed, stirring his clam chowder absently, "Neah, do you like soup?"

When the little girl looked up and shrugged, Stephen scooped a spoon full of soup and carefully blew on it to cool it down before looking back at her. Neah was eyeing the spoon suspiciously as the rest of the men watched, slowly eating their food.

"Would you try a bite? I'm not sure that I like it, but if you do, you can have it."

Neah once again leaned back, looking at John upside down, as if she felt she needed permission, "Go on and try some."

She nodded and leaned over the table with John's help, allowing Stephen to spoon her some of the chowder. After a few seconds of thought, Neah licked her lips and nodded, signing 'like it'. When Randy relayed the message, the Irishman quickly slid his bowl across the table in front of her and John. She picked up the spoon hesitantly and took another mouthful, humming lowly as she began to sway happily in John's lap.

Whatever had been wrong with her earlier was no longer, as she began to eat and soup and some of the chicken and fries off the other plate. She also ate the tomato slice, giggling when Mike made a face at her. John laughed, tilting Neah's head back and kissing her little cheek.

"Silly goose," He teased, "You were hungry."

Neah shrugged, still giggling as she continued to eat what had been set aside by the guys. They'd settled into a conversation about the House show that night when John's replacement phone began to buzz in his pocket. He groaned, carefully shifting Neah into Adam's lap and sliding out of the booth before heading into the hotel lobby to take the call. There was no name on the caller ID, making John frown. Usually, he didn't take calls from unknown numbers, encase it was a random fan who'd managed to get his number. But because it was a replacement phone, he hadn't been able to put in all of his contacts yet.

"Hello?"

"John.. It's, uhmm, it's Eliza."

Suddenly, John's blood began to boil and his grip on his poor, defenseless cellphone began to tighten, "Care to fucking explain, Eliza?"

He could hear her sudden, sharp intake of breath, "Look, John, it's not like there was anything I could do to stop her... Neah wasn't my kid, I didn't have a say in how Hayley raised her."

"You stupid, ignorant bitch," He hissed darkly, "Nothing you could do? A two year old girl was being abused and you fucking knew it. You could've fucking reported it, you heartless bitch!"

Eliza took her time in formulating a response, knowing that John was absolutely furious, "You've known the kid for a day, you have no idea how much trouble she was for Hayley. You have no idea.. how much that kid meant to Hayley. She gave Neah up because she loved her."/

"What fucking bullshit," John replied sharply, "When I take Hayley to court on abuse charges, you better be prepared to sit right beside her, as an accomplice to child abuse."

He abruptly hung up the phone, not wanting to hear anymore of Eliza's excuses. There was no way Neah had ever been trouble for Hayley, apart from the usual crying, potty training, and feeding. He took a few minutes to calm down before going back into the restaurant, plastering a fake smile over his face for everyone elses sake.

"Who called?" Randy asked, watching as his best friend slid into the bench across from him.

"Wrong number," John stated, rolling his eyes.

The guys all seemed to accept his response and went back to their conversation. John helped Neah back into his lap, turning her to face him when she squirmed. The little girl put her hands on his cheeks and tilted her head to the side with a frown. She could tell her daddy was upset, but she didn't know why.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, making him really smile. He carefully slipped his arms around her tiny form, gently petting her hair as she yawned. It had already been a long day and it was only two in the afternoon. John figured the next couple of months would all be long, but he would get through it. If not for himself, than for his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do **not** own any recognizable character in this story. **All rights go to the WWE**, _with the exception of the characters Neah and Hayley. All original ideas, plots, ect. belong to me.

* * *

_

"Where's the best place to buy Neah some new clothes and stuff?" John asked as he looked around the hotel room for his missing wallet.

"Any place is going to be fine dude," Randy stated, holding the still half-asleep baby girl in his arms.

"Are you sure? I don't want to buy her something crappy or-"

"Shut up, John," Randy groaned, "You're making this so much harder than it has to be. Just go to Target, get her some toys and clothes and a car seat. Check some of the isles and see if they have some bite sized snacks she can eat on the buses and planes. You might want to check for some baby shampoo too, and a small, soft hair brush."

John, who after realizing Randy was giving him a list had whipped out a sharpie and wrote it all down on his arm, looked up at his friend with big eyes, "Is that it?"

"Ask one of the workers for help. Look for an older woman," He advised, bouncing Neah carefully when she began to wake up a bit, "All you need is some things to hold you over until we go to Boston in a few weeks."

"Fuck, I can't find my fucking wallet!" John exclaimed as frustration finally got the better of him, and he threw his arms over his head, "This is a freaking bad day!"

A small, whiny noise came from Neah, causing both men to look down at her. When she started to sign, John paid close attention to her movements, so he could try and repeat them later. Learning sign language was probably going to be one of the hardest things about raising her. He just hoped that over time, she'd start to talk more.

"She said, 'don't say bad words,'" Randy chuckled, slipping the pouty little girl into her dad's arms.

John looked down at his daughter with a crooked grin and gently kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry princess. No more bad words, promise."

She nodded approvingly and laid her head on his shoulder, still slightly groggy. It took John a few minutes to finally locate his wallet, which had been on the bathroom counter the entire time, and grab the keys to his and Randy's rental. He was extremely apprehensive about having Neah in the car without a car seat or anyone to hold her, but he didn't have much of a choice. Randy had an interview with Ted and Adam in less than thirty minutes, Stephen had a photo shoot as the WWE Champion, and John didn't trust Mike to keep her safe.

Randy, seeing the look on his best friend's face, rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding me man? Why are you freaking out so much? Ask Matt or Wade."

"You don't think Vince would get pissed if people saw me hanging out in public with the leader of the Nexus?" John frowned, raising his eyebrow.

"What's more important, your daughter's safety or your job?" The taller asked sarcastically.

"Good point," John frowned, reaching into his back pocket to grab his cellphone, "Matt's at the signing with Truth and Hennigan so Wade it is."

The phone rang three times before the deep voiced Brit picked up. John could hear Skip and Darren arguing in the background. Justin and Heath were obviously played some racing game, since he could also hear Mike telling them both they drove like grandma's. Wade had obviously just woken up, even though it was already far into the afternoon, as he yawned loudly into the receiver. The conversation took a while, seeing as how everything on Wade's side of the phone was loud and he was half asleep. By the time the Nexus leader finally got what John had said, the shorter male was contemplating calling someone else.

"Yeah, sure man," Wade yawned, "Meet you in the lobby in five."

Wade didn't even give John time to reply before he hung up. A long, drawn out sigh fell from his lips as he looked down at the groggy little girl in his arms. Neah's eyes were finally beginning to stay open as she woke up further, her grip on his black t-shirt tightening.

"Ready to go shopping princess?" He asked with a soft chuckle, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

She only nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as John bid Randy goodbye and walked out of the hotel room. The elevator ride down to the lobby was passed with John making faces at Neah in the reflective walls, ignoring all of the other patrons who were looking at him funny. The little girl giggled, turning away from where she'd been watching him in the mirror and hiding her face in his neck. Her little blonde hairs tickled his skin and he smiled.

Wade was standing near the desk in the lobby, trying to stay inconspicuous with his sunglasses, grey hoodie, and baseball cap. John could understand why it was hard for the Brit though, seeing as how he stood at roughly 6'5" with a large build. He held a venti coffee from the hotel Starbucks in his hand and was sipping on it conservatively while he looked through a magazine. John felt his lips twitch up, seeing that he was looking through Southern Living. Wade was portrayed as an evil, conniving guy on Raw, which was really rather funny. In all actuality, the Brit was quite a bit like Randy. He was a pretty nice guy, until you got him angry.

"Thanks for helping me out man," He said once he was standing behind him.

Wade didn't turn around, his eyes still focused on one article in his magazine, "Well, actually, to be honest, I have no idea what I agreed to help you with. I was asleep when you called and agreed because I figured I was your last hope if you had to call me for help with something."

John laughed, it was a very Wade thing to do. He watched as the taller man discretely ripped out a page of the magazine, folding it neatly and putting it into his pocket before turning around. The Brit's eyes went wide upon seeing the little girl carefully cradled in John's arm. Three of her fingers were in her mouth and she was looking off to the side, where a couple of kids a few years older than her were making a huge scene about not getting ice cream. Wade couldn't help the smile that cracked over his features.

"Well who do we have here?" He asked, bending down slightly to grin at her when she turned her attention to him.

"This is Neah," John stated, bouncing her lightly in his arms, "Can you say hi, princess?"

Neah waved shyly with the hand that wasn't in her mouth. John could tell she was slightly wary of the towering man, probably because he was dressed incognito and she couldn't see his eyes. Wade passed a glance at his friend to make sure he wasn't upsetting Neah before smiling back down at her.

"Aren't you just the prettiest little thing I've seen?" He asked, making John chuckle and Neah's eyes widen in a happy way, "I'm Wade, a friend of your daddy's."

She only nodded, and when John saw Wade frown, he quickly said, "Neah doesn't talk out loud very much. Her mom taught her sign language as a baby, and she prefers that."

"Well it's a pleasure, little miss," Wade stated with a revived grin as he straightened up, "So, what did you need of me, John?"

"It's a pretty long story, but I need to go buy Neah a bunch of things, toys, clothes, that stuff, but I don't have a car seat yet and I'm afraid to have her in the car without one," John replied, his anger with his ex-girlfriend rekindling slightly.

"Want me to drive or hold the little princess?"

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews guys. You have no idea how much my writing depends on them, haha. I know, I know, this is extremely fillerish. But it's cute, right? I don't know about you guys, but I really always have imagined Wade with this kind of personality. You know, really laid back and cool until you make him angry. Sorry if you don't agree (: I've decided that my updating days are probably going to be Wednesdays and Thursdays, but please don't hold me to that. Leave me some sweet reviews, kay? Oh, and if anyone needs a visual aid on what Neah looks like, I'd be happy to post a picture on my profile. Just drop a request in a review (; ALSO (last thing, promise) I've now officially decided that I will take requests for wrestling one-shots. I'm posting my rules and such on my profile right after this is updated. Take a peek and see if you're interested.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do **not** own any recognizable character in this story. **All rights go to the WWE**, _with the exception of the characters Neah and Hayley. All original ideas, plots, ect. belong to me.

* * *

_

One thing John seemed to have forgotten, was that stores like Target were usually filled with kids shopping with their parents in the summer. Kids that loved John Cena and hated Wade Barrett. John suddenly felt bad for the tall Brit as children swarmed him, calling him a big jerk and other child-like insults. Wade though, who honestly adored all of the watchers even if they didn't like him, was smiling and laughing, agreeing completely with the kids. When autographs had been signed, pictures taken, and hugs given, the children's parents finally pried them away. It was then that the two wrestlers noticed the small group of teenagers waiting patiently for their attention.

"We know you guys just got mobbed and all, but do you think you could spare a few more autographs?" The tall, redheaded girl standing at the front of the group asked with a sheepish smile.

"Always," John grinned, gently readjusting Neah on his hip as she sucked on three of her fingers.

"Is she yours?" The same redhead questioned as she handed forward a piece of paper and a black sharpie.

John and Wade exchanged a look before the former chuckled and pressed a kiss against the top of his baby's little blonde head, "This is my little princess, Neah."

The girl smiled, "She's super cute. Not trying to sound stalkerish, but I never knew you had a daughter."

"She's been staying with her mom," John stated, his smile tightening until it was almost noticeably fake, "But she gets to stay with daddy now."

"How old is she?" A short, black haired boy asked, shifting his lip ring with his tongue.

"She's two, almost three," John smiled, finally understanding why parents loved to talk about their children so much; there was just something about it that made him feel proud.

"How adorable!" A different girl, this one blonde, squealed pressing her hands against her cheeks.

Neah's little legs tightened around his waist as she felt his hand leave her back so he could take a shoe one of the boys held out. Her nose scrunched up as she looked at the shoe, whining when she saw all of the scribbles on it. John lifted his head from where he'd been looking at the shoe to grin at her.

"I know baby, you shouldn't colour on your shoes, but this is a special shoe, okay?"

She twisted her lips to the side with an uncomfortable frown before nodding and pushing her fingers back into her mouth. Neah's mommy had always hit her when she got marks on her clothes or shoes. She looked at the boy who owned the shoe, watching his elated grin as her daddy scribbled something with a black marker. He didn't look worried about getting in trouble for scribbling on his shoe. Neah made a noise that John could only describe as incoherent babbling as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You just took a nap baby, you can't be tired already," He stated lightly, bouncing her carefully on his hip.

Personally, he thought it was pretty adorable when Neah started to babble. Of course, he'd never say the words out loud, he did still retain some of his manly pride. She began to lightly tug on his sleeve, not trying to get his attention, but to entertain herself while he was busy. He couldn't help but grin when she started making the sleeve of his shirt talk to her as if they were having a conversation.

"She's a cutie," An obviously gay teenage boy grinned, "Like a little cherub."

"Trust me, her halo is held up with horns," John replied jokingly with a laugh, "Huh baby?"

Neah sent him a look, obviously somewhat understanding that he was making a joke at her expense, before turning back to his sleeve without replying. John groaned.

"Ouch, cold shoulder from my little princess," He pretended to wince.

Everyone laughed while the two WWE Superstars continued signing the things the teens passed forward. It wasn't until the redhead pushed the boy with the lip ring that John noticed the short, nervous looking girl standing at the back of the group. She was holding a Metal Mulisha hat and a silver sharpie. Her eyes were light brown, matching her sandy hair.

He turned to the gay kid, whose name they learned was Tommy, talking quietly so no one else would hear, "Who's the little girl back there?"

Tommy blinked, turning to see who John was talking about, before frowning, "That's Navy. She's a really big fan, but she's shy."

John nodded, "Neah, baby, will you let Wade hold you for a minute?"

Neah turned her gaze to the tall Brit, her big blue eyes filled with apprehension. There was something that had kept her from really taking to Wade, despite the fact he'd been nothing but absolutely doting since he'd met her. She gave an obviously reluctant nod, allowing John to settle her into the other man's arms. Wade frowned, obviously seeing how she went rigid and completely still. John only offered him a shrug before going back to the autographs and pictures.

Knowing that Neah would be alright, even if she wasn't all too happy, John slipped through the teens and came to stand in front of Navy. The others didn't seem to notice all too much, or they didn't want to embarrass Navy. She looked up with surprise and nervousness in her eyes. While she didn't open her mouth, she shakily held up her hat and the sharpie. John took it with a grin, signing it and handing it back quickly before taking his own off his head.

"Might be a bit big for yah," He stated coyly as he signed it, "But I don't figure you'll mind too much, right?"

He gently slipped it over her straight, sandy brown hair, making her cheeks light up with a furious red hue, "T-t-t-thank you s-so m-m-much."

"No problem darlin'," He grinned, "Anything else you want signed?"

"N-n-n-no, t-t-thank you."

Her eyes dropped to the ground as she nervously fiddled with her other hat. John could tell she was too shy to ask for a hug, making him smile. He put his arm around her and tugged her into his side. Navy squeaked, flushing an even darker shade of red. He didn't say anything else, but gently squeezed her shoulder and walked over to Wade and Neah. The little girl seemed rather unhappy, resting her head against John's collar bone and tucking her arms in front of her chest when he took her back in his arms.

"What's the matter little girl?" He asked, bouncing her gently with a frown, "You tired again?"

She didn't even acknowledge that he'd spoken, closing her eyes and ignoring him. He sent a confused glance at Wade, who shrugged. As far as he could remember, he hadn't done anything to upset her. John signed slightly, realizing she was probably just in a bad mood for reasons only known to her. Hell, for all he knew, she was mad because his sleeve had said something mean to her.

"We'll let you get back to your shopping," The redheaded girl, who was obviously the leader of the little group, smiled.

"Thanks for the autographs," Tommy grinned, jumping in place giddily.

"Hey, this is what we do," John replied casually, his usual grin plastered over his face, "It's what we live for," He glanced at the girl in his arms before pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "Well, it's pretty high on the list anyway."

The teens slowly and reluctantly began to disperse, saying their final goodbyes to the Superstars. John looked down at Neah, who was still laying on his shoulder without moving. Her hands were clenched in the fabric of his t-shirt, he could feel her kneading it between her little fingers.

"Hey Wade, can you go get a cart?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the little girl in his arms.

"Yeah," The Brit nodded, giving Neah a curious glance before walking away.

"Neah, baby," John bounced her lightly, forcing her higher on his hip and gently taking the side of her face in his hand, "What's the matter, princess?"

She didn't answer, only pulled away from his hand, looking off into space.

John once again laid his hand on her cheek, turning her to face him, "Are you tired? Hungry? Did daddy do something that upset you?"

"No," She whined, not in response to his question, but in annoyance to having his hand on her face.

"Neah, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't fix it," He said sternly, having to once again direct her attention to him.

"No, no," Neah jerked her face away from his hand, squirming, "No bad."

"No bad? What's bad princess?" John frowned, seeing the fear and discomfort in her big blue eyes.

She shook her head furiously suddenly fighting out of his hold and whining loudly, "Neah good. Good girl. No, no, bad."

"Neah, baby, of course you're a good girl," He grunted, struggling to hold her as she suddenly jolted forward.

"John, is everything alright?" Wade asked, coming back with a cart, a nervously look on his face.

Neah was almost instantly bawling, "No! Neah no bad! Neah good girl! Neah good girl, daddy! Neah good girl!"

John noticed that they were starting to attract attention, making him nervous. He didn't want anyone to think he was kidnapping her or something, or hurting her. Noticing she wasn't squirming as much, he started to bounce her gently, patting her back while she cried into his shoulder. She was gripping his shirt again, shaking her head against her shoulder. He could hear her small voice, repeating 'good girl' over and over. John hadn't ever felt so helpless before in his life.

"Neah, Neah, baby," He whispered against her ear gently nuzzling his nose in her hair, "Daddy knows you're a good girl. You're a good girl, Neah. Why do you think you're a bad girl, princess? What happened?"

"I'm going to pick up somethings I know you need," Wade said softly, not wanting to upset Neah further.

John nodded and continued to gently bounce Neah in his arms, rubbing her back and murmuring in her ear. He replayed the past thirty minutes in his head, trying to figure out what had upset her. Was it when he made her let Wade hold her? Did she think he was punishing her?

"Did daddy upset you Neah?" He murmured quietly, "Did I upset you when I had Wade hold you?"

"Neah no bad," She whimpered, "No bad, no."

Deciding it was probably best to just get everything he needed, John sighed and walked to the back of the store, where the baby things were located. He spotted Wade dropping a couple of toys into the cart, and as he got closer, he could see baby shampoo, a tiny hair brush, and wet-wipes already in it. Upon seeing them coming over, the tall Brit quickly backed up, holding his hand up.

"I think I'm what's upsetting Neah, John," He stated, a frown on his features, "I might should just meet you in the car."

A wave of resolve washed over John and he shook his head, "No. She either tells me what's wrong, or she deals with it. So unless you really just don't want to be here, I'd like you to stay."

Wade gave his friend an inquisitive look, "You know, you're a pretty good father, John."

"I'm damn well trying."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I could write a long note explaining all the little details of why, but I don't feel like boring you with that. This was a forced chapter on my part, hard to write, but it'll help me get back into the flow. I may possible re-edit it later. There's a picture of Neah on my homepage, check it out if you want. I know 'Wade's' name is Stu, but to keep confusion to a minimum, I'm using his stage name (along with the rest of the Nexus) because most people don't know their real names yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do **not** own any recognizable character in this story. **All rights go to the WWE**, _with the exception of the characters Neah and Hayley. All original ideas, plots, ect. belong to me._

* * *

Neah watched through hazy dark blue eyes as her daddy paced around the hotel room, mostly keeping his eyes trained on the carpet, even though they occasionally strayed to where she sat. She knew he was very angry, like her mommy and her mommy's boyfriends used to get. Neah watched with rising trepidation as her daddy clenched and unclenched his hands, his chest expanding and receding with his heavy breaths. With slow, calculated movements, she brought her knees up and curled her arms around her chest, nudging her head into the small crevice she made. It wouldn't be long before her daddy needed something to take his anger out on.

As much as it always hurt so bad, Neah hadn't ever really minded when her mommy hit her. She would rather have her mommy hurt her than leave her, like she had just the night before. While Neah didn't understand the meaning of 'abandonment,' she did know what it felt like. Every time mommy changed boyfriends, she felt it. Even though they hit her and kicked her sometimes, she grew attached to each and everyone of them. When they were really leaving her mommy, it felt like they were leaving her. It hurt her inside when someone left her, she needed them, even if they didn't need her. Like her mommy. Neah would've let her mommy hit her as much as she wanted and wouldn't cry, if it meant her mommy wouldn't leave her.

And now, she was preparing herself for what was to come next. She didn't care if hit her, she just couldn't take him leaving her, like he did in the store. Her mommy was already gone, she couldn't have him leave her too.

"Neah," His low, deep voice brought her full attention to him, looking into the dark indigo eyes that matched her own, "Why have you been acting like this?"

'Like this? Neah be bad? Act bad? Neah talk and play. I stop talk and play, promise daddy. Promise.'

She didn't even start when his hands came down on her shoulders, she'd been waiting for it. She tensed quickly to prepare herself, knowing that once her daddy wasn't upset anymore, he'd go back to being happy like he had that morning. He might even watch Scooby with her. She just had to be careful; she had to stop talking, mommy always said she was annoying when she spoke. And she would have to be careful not to touch any of the toys he'd bought for her, since toys were really only supposed to be for good girls, who didn't upset their parents. She would even keep herself from cuddling up to him that night, so he didn't have to touch her. Neah knew she could be a good girl, if it meant her daddy would stay.

"Neah, why aren't you answering me?" He demanded, holding her shoulders a little tighter to make sure she didn't look away like she wanted to.

With careful movements, Neah signed 'I be good now. Promise.' She let her knees drop to the sides, exposing her ribs and chest. That was usually where her mommy hit her. A small tremble went through her when she felt him release her abruptly and mutter under his breath. While she was willing to take the pain of what was to come next, it was so scary, and it hurt so bad. She could only hope that one day her daddy wouldn't need something to hit.

"If you're not going to talk to me Neah, I'm going to put you in time out," He said, watching in confusion as she merely watched him with an intensity he wasn't aware a two year old could possess.

Neah's eyes trained on his lips as they moved, but she wasn't really hearing anything other than what was going on in her own head. A voice she didn't recognize coached her quietly, 'make the muscles in your tummy hard. and be careful not to hit your head if you fall. try not to cry, people get upset when they see your eyes all red.'

John shook his head when she still didn't reply and ran his hand over his face, "Alright then. You sit right there, I need to leave for a minute. When I get back, we going to have a talk."

The only word that Neah really heard was 'leave.' Her head snapped up, her white blonde bangs hanging in her eyes as her lips trembled. But she was going to be good. She promised, she would be good. She couldn't understand what he wanted from her, what she had to do to keep him. Before she could catch him, the door was clicking shut as he disappeared into the hallway.

'No, no. Neah good girl daddy! Neah good girl! No leave, daddy! I be good! Promise, be good! Promise!'

"Daddy no go," She whispered, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks in heavy streams, "No, no go. Daddy no leave Neah. No leave Neah... Back, please... please back! Please!"

The sobs came in a rush, hurting her still bruised chest as she heaved, trying to get enough air into her lungs. She couldn't remember ever being in more pain. She wished her daddy would hit her, throw her into the wall, kick her and lock her in a closet, anything would've been less painful than what she felt. It hadn't even hurt so much when mommy left.

Neah rocked herself for a moment, crying as she tried to hum a lullaby to herself. She couldn't stick to one melody though, and sporadically changed songs. It sounded eerie, the cries of a little girl who was having trouble holding her mind together.

After what felt like an eternity of just sitting on the bed, staring at the door and crying, Neah began to realize he wasn't coming back. He left just like mommy did. Just like mommy's boyfriends always did. Like her nana did. Everyone left her. Everyone left.

The tiny girl forced herself off the bed, stumbling as tears continued to blur her vision. Her chest hurt so, so bad. She wanted it to stop, she needed it to stop, but she didn't know how to make it stop. Neah fell against the door when her small feet finally carried her the distance, reaching over her head and pulling down the lever type door handle that caused it to swing open. She ducked out, trying hard to remember what the symbols looked like outside of the room the Wade man went into when he walked with her and daddy back to his room.

She forced herself to practice her numbers as she walked, reading the symbols off the gold plaques beside the doors, unconciously trying to take her mind off of what had happened. 348, 350, 352... Mr. Wade had gone into the room 358, which was still farther down the hall, near the elevators. Neah was still having trouble walking, using the wall as support. As she grew closer, she stuck her fingers into her mouth, still sobbing quietly.

The door looked bigger than it should've been. It made what was happening seem so real for some reason, knowing that Neah needed to find someone who would take care of her now. Mr. Wade was the only person who's room number she could remember, or find, at all. 358, the plaque was shiny and far above Neah's head. She couldn't remember if the rest had been so tall. Neah forced her jaw to stop shaking and knocked on the door with the hand that wasn't in her mouth, looking down at her feet.

Some shouting inside filtered through the door, which was so wrongly comforting to Neah. She knew shouting, shouting was something so consistant in her life, one of the very few things that she could really depend on always being with her. The door swung open a few seconds later and a tall man came into view, nearly stepping on Neah when he tried to find whoever knocked on the door. With a shaking hand, she reached up and tugged on his jeans, causing his head to snap down. The man's brown eyes went wide as he looked down at the still crying baby standing in front of him.

Sucking up her fear of speaking Neah raised her light blue eyes and pulled her hand out of her mouth slightly, "Mr. Wade."

"Wade?" The frown on the man's face was obviously that of utter confusion and slight distress, "You're looking for Wade?"

Neah bobbed her head in conformation, pressing three of her fingers back into her mouth. Her chest still hurt and her eyes were sore, not to mention her breathing was coming in short and erratic pants. The man turned and shouted for Mr. Wade, making Neah tremble a little. She still wasn't too keen on Mr. Wade, he frightened her slightly, but she didn't know how to get to anyone else, and her daddy had already left her with him once.

"Neah?" Wade blinked, eyes wide in astonishment as he regarded her, "Darling what are you doing here? Without your daddy, no less."

Without a verbal answer, Neah took a tentitive step forward and held her arms up to him. Ignoring the wettness coating her left hand, Wade reached down and easily plucked the baby off the ground, resting her tiny form on his hip before looking up and down the hallway to try and spot John. When he didn't find the superstar, he stepped back inside his room and closed the door, walking over to the couch and sitting with Neah in his lap. Turning the small girl to face him, her carefully brushed the tears from her sore cheeks, patting her back.

"Neah, princess, breathe. Can you take a deep breath for me? Like this," He opened his mouth and breathed in deeply, trying to get Neah to imitate him, and nodding when she did, "Good girl, Neah. Do it again, darling."

He waited until Neah's breathing was somewhat regulated to regard his fellow Nexus members. Heath and Justin looked extremely uncomfortable; they couldn't handle regular women crying very well, let alone a little baby. David was wide eye'd, shocked John Cena's daughter had been out of their hotel room unaccompanied. Wade gave them all a look, telling them without words to just be quiet.

"There now, darling, tell me what's going on. Why are you crying and where is your daddy?"

Neah lower lip trembled as she pulled her hand from her mouth, knowing she didn't have much of a choice other than to speak, "Neah bad girl, make daddy leave. I be good girl Mr. Wade, don't leave Neah."

"Your daddy left because you were being a bad girl?" Wade asked, knowing he couldn't possibly be getting the whole story.

"Mm," Neah nodded, putting her fingers back into her mouth and looking down at her lap.

"Wait, did you tell /me/ not to leave you?" Wade suddenly asked, gently taking Neah's chin in his hand and making her look back up at him.

"Daddy leave," She stated, feeling small as all of the men started to crowd around, "I find Mr. Wade."

"Neah, I'm sure your daddy was going to come back. Someone probably needed his help, but I know he wouldn't leave you."

The tiny girl glanced at him from under her eyelashes, feeling wave after wave of pitiful sadness course through her, "He leave... Mommy leave... Mommy friends leave... Nana leave... Don't leave Neah. No more leave Neah."

* * *

I am the Lynnie Vicious from Mibba.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do **not** own any recognizable character in this story. **All rights go to the WWE**, _with the exception of the characters Neah and Hayley. All original ideas, plots, ect. belong to me.

* * *

_

John walked back to his room slowly, his back aching. He knew that Randy's wife, Sam, brought a lot of stuff when she and Alanna came to tour with him, but damn her suitcases were heavy. The elevator ride seemed to take longer than usual, especially since he was cramped inside with seven other people, two of which were old ladies who smelled like cat piss. With his muscles still sore from the last couple of Nexus beat down, all John wanted was to lay down and go to sleep.

But he couldn't, and he knew it. Neah was waiting inside for him, probably crying because she was being punished. He formulated a plan in his mind as he walked towards his door, shoving his hands into his pockets. He'd make her stick her nose in the corner for two minutes, to hopefully establish the foundation for her punishments in the future. Then, he'd sit with her on the couch and get her to speak, putting her back in the corner for one minute every time she refused. Once he figured out what was wrong, he'd give her a bath and lay down with her until she fell asleep.

A sigh fell from his lips as John retrieved his room key from his pocket. Parenting was a lot tougher than he ever expected. When the green light came on the handle, he pushed the door open and frowned, seeing that Neah was no longer sitting on the edge of the bed where he left her. He sighed again; she was probably hiding. From what Adam, who's sister was a child psychologist, had told him, she was probably afraid he was going to hit her. John took his time taking his things out of his pockets, laying his phone, wallet, and keys on the bedside table.

"Neah? Princess, come here," He called, sighing when she didn't trot her little behind out from where ever she was hiding, "Neah, you've already got two minutes in the corner. If you don't come out right now, it's going to be four."

When she still didn't come out, a small ball of nerves settled in his stomach. Where ever Neah was hiding, she hadn't made a sound yet. His eyes scanned quickly over the room and he checked under the beds and behind all the chairs. A low flood of curses began slipping from his lips as he quickly went around, looking in every possible place she could've been hiding. Behind the bathroom door, in the tub, under the sink, in the cabinet under the TV, in the cabinet in the beside tables, in the closet, behind the suitcases- Hell, he checked in the suitcases just to be sure. Neah was not in the hotel room.

A panic John had never felt before squeezed him and he snatched his phone, punching in Randy's number so hard he nearly broke the buttons. He knew that Sam and Alanna were with him, and that he was probably trying to get them settled in, but in John's mind, they could wait for now. His baby was missing.

"What's up man, didn't I just see you five minutes ago?"

"Neah's gone," John grunted into the phone, his dark blue eyes darting around in hopes that he'd some how missed her, "I came back and she wasn't in here. I checked fucking every where, she's gone."

"Are you sure you checked every here?" Randy demanded, his voice sounding nearly as panicked as John's, "All of the small places she could hide in? The cabinet under the sink? Beneath the bed?"

"Fuck, yes I checked everywhere Randy, she's fucking gone!"

"Call up everyone on your floor," He ordered, "One of them might've seen her in the hall. I'll phone the front desk and the security guards out front."

John didn't give Randy time to try and offer any encouraging words like he obviously wanted to. He didn't want to hear someone say 'Don't worry, we'll find her' or 'It's okay, I'm sure she hasn't gone far'. It was a waste of his time, he needed to find his baby. John shoved his phone into his pocket and walked into the hall, knocking on the door right next to his. Stephen answered, looking annoyed by the harsh pounding at his door.

"Tryin' ta break down me door? Wha's up, John?"

"Neah's missing, have you seen her?"

Stephen's eyes got wide and he shook his head, "Missing? Like, literally missing? No, I've nae seen 'er, but I'll go hit the halls above and the elevator."

John nodded, not responding verbally as he went to the next door and knocked, causing a frustrated looking business man to answer with a glare, "Can I help you?"

"My daughter is missing, I was wondering if you've seen a little girl walking around. She's got bright blonde hair, dark blue eyes, comes up to my knees, probably sucking on her fingers."

The man only shook his head and slammed the door, causing John's temper to jump sky high. He didn't have the patience to deal with fucking assholes, he needed to find his daughter. He was at the end of the hall, questioning Alicia, or Victoria, when his phone rang.

"Wade, I don't have time to talk right now, Neah's-"

"In the Nexus' room, wailing because she thinks you left her like her mother did. Get your ass down here, John."

* * *

Short? Yes. Kick-Lynnie's-ass-if-she-doesn't-update suspenseful? Double yes. [:


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do **not** own any recognizable character in this story. **All rights go to the WWE**, _with the exception of the characters Neah and Hayley. All original ideas, plots, ect. belong to me._

* * *

John was down the hall in less time than it took for Wade to hang up his phone, pounding on the door to the suite the Nexus stable shared. It felt like he stood there forever waiting for someone to open the door, when in reality it was only a few very long seconds. Wade didn't look even the slightest bit relieved to see John- He actually looked downright furious. Having seen the man act angry many, many times, John didn't expect for it to actually frighten him the way it did, but he found himself taking a short step back none the less.

"Where's Neah?" He asked after a moment's hesitation.

"David's taking care of her in his room, while we talk," Wade replied, stepping away from the door and motioning for John to follow him in.

The short male did as directed, shutting the door behind him. A freaked out looking Justin and Heath were sitting on the couch, far away from the closed door that kept John from his baby. The muscle in the side of his jaw twitched as he ached to go get her from David, but the look he got from Wade kept him from doing so.

"You left a two year old alone in a hotel room," He growled, shoving John to sit on the couch, "What the fuck were you thinking!"

"I had to cool down, so I wouldn't yell at her," John clenched his teeth, "I figured I would go help Randy with Sam and Alanna and then head back up to talk to her when I was calm."

"She's two fucking years old, she has the ability to stand and open doors, you idiot. She was frightened, you really expected her to stick around?" Wade snapped, running a hand over her face, "You know what she did? She came here, because she remembered my room number. She thought you had left her permanently. She thought she had to find someone else to watch over her."

John closed his eyes tightly, elbows weighing heavy against his thighs as he leaned forward on the couch, "She cried?"

Wade gave him an incredulous look, "Are you fucking kidding me? Yes she cried! She thought her daddy had left her because she made him angry."

"I didn't mean to man," He sighed lowly, directing his eyes towards the door he knew she was behind, "I didn't want to yell at her."

"You're a fucking moron," Wade barked, throwing his hands in the air.

John stood abruptly, poking Wade hard in the chest, "Look man, I get it. I fucked up, alright? Do you not think I'm beating myself up about it? I'd rather go up against the entire roster in a street fight rather than hurt that little girl, but I made a fucking mistake!"

"You can't make mistakes like these as a parent, John!" The taller shouted, pushing John back, "This isn't the kind of thing a little girl can recover from!"

"God dammit, shut up!" John shouted in reply, "She can, and she will! You have no idea how strong that little girl is!"

Before Wade could reply, Neah's shrieking caught both of their attention, "Daddy! Daddy! My daddy! Love daddy! Love daddy, promise!"

John quickly shoved Wade away from him and strode to the door with swift steps, throwing it open. Neah wriggled out of David's arms with a scream, tears streaming down her little chubby cheeks as she ran at John and flung herself into his arms.

"Daddy back!" She cried, gripping his t-shirt tightly in her little fists, "Neah good girl daddy! No leave, please! Won't talk or play or eat anymore, promise! I be good! Don't leave Neah!"

"Oh baby," John murmured, pressing his nose against the side of her face affectionately, "I'll always come back. Always. I will never leave you forever Neah, never. You're my baby, I love you so much. I know you're a good girl, you're a very good girl."

Neah just cuddled against his chest, breathing heavily as she nuzzled his t-shirt, almost like she was trying to burrow into him. Close just wasn't close enough, like if she didn't hold on tight enough, he would disappear before her eyes.

"Good girls talk and eat and play, Neah," He stated warmly, smiling and kissing the top of her head, "So if you want to be a good girl, you have to talk and eat and play a lot."

"Daddy want Neah talk?" She asked with a confused frown, obviously not understanding, "Why?"

"Because I like hearing your pretty voice," John grinned, rubbing his nose over hers in an eskimo kiss.

"Mommy not like me talk," Neah frowned, "Bad Neah talk, good Neah shush."

"Well, I'm not mommy," He replied, "I'm daddy. And I like when you talk. I like when you play too, and I really like when you eat until you're tummy's full."

He could vaguely hear Wade talking to people outside of the door, alerting them that Neah was safe and John had found her. The crisis situation had been effectively adverted.

"Neah, can you tell Mr. Wade and his friends thank you, for keeping you safe when daddy wasn't with you?" John asked softly, setting his daughter on her feet.

The little girl's fingers immediately went into her mouth, the first three on her left hand as always. She looked between her daddy and the Nexus stable before nodding and walking up to Wade hesitantly. She'd warmed up to him considerably during John's short absense, along with David.

"Up Mr. Wade?" She asked innocently around her fingers, holding one of her arms up.

The big man couldn't help but smile; even when he was supposed to be pissed, he couldn't when she looked at him like that, "Of course darling."

He bent over and gently scooped the baby up into his arms, gently tapping her nose, making her giggle, "Thank you, Mr. Wade, for take care of me."

"I will always take care of you, my little angel," He chuckled lowly, pressing a kiss against the crown of her head.

John and David had to control their womanly coo's when she kissed his chest and hugged him the best she could. Neah then went and did the same to David, only she removed her fingers from her mouth and held both hands up.

"I see baby?" She asked once the dark skinned man had lifted her into his arms, making him laugh.

"Yeah, you can see the baby next time he comes to visit me, okay? I bet he'll love you," David ruffled her hair, knowing that his wife Jen would absolutely adore the little girl.

Once she'd kissed his chest and hugged him, once again failing slightly since her arms were far to small to span their broad chests, he set her on her feet. The little girl put her fingers back into her mouth and looked towards Heath and Justin, neither of which looked comfortable with the idea of holding her in the least. Neah tilted her head to the side slightly before giving them both distrusting looks and scooting back towards her daddys legs, making the other three men laugh loudly at the rejection.

"Neah, aren't you going to thank Mr. Heath and Mr. Justin?" John asked, lifting her up into his arms.

She shook her head, frowning darkly, "Not nice. Mean looks."

"They gave you mean looks?" He questioned, a humoured chuckle in his tone.

Neah nodded her head and turned her little nose up, making them all laugh again. The two men in question looked quite thuroughly insulted. Justin stood up and crossed his arms over his chest with a frown.

"I got Wade for you!" He stated childishly.

"Mean look!" She retorted loudly, pointing her finger at him in an accusing manner.

"Kids," Heath muttered, standing himself before retreating into the room he and Justin shared.

* * *

**A word of caution:** While I do allow spin offs of this story, I expect to be asked first and have due credit given.

**A second word of caution: **Some people have been seriously cruel in their reviews lately. Constructive criticism is a go- Trying (and failing) to make me cry, is not. I think it's important that I state right now,_ **I am a mean fucking bitch **_and I _will_ mentally destroy you. **Enjoy your day, you fucking cunt. [: **(you know who you are.)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do **not** own any recognizable character in this story. **All rights go to the WWE**, _with the exception of the characters Neah and Hayley. All original ideas, plots, ect. belong to me._

* * *

John's dread was nearly tangible as he stepped onto the airplane, a tired and sick Neah cuddled in his arms. His little princess was far from happy. She hadn't been feeling well ever since she woke up, early than normal, saying that her throat felt 'tight' and 'full'. It took him about an hour to figure out what she meant, when she started to whimper about how she didn't like sitting over the potty because the water smelt weird. Neah was nauseous and it was making her very, very grumpy.

During the car ride to the airport, she hadn't slept like usual, but whimpered and moaned while leaning her head on her knees. Going through security had frightened her so badly she started crying because of the woman working the metal detector. While they were waiting for their plane to board, she actually threw up a couple of times, which gave her a headache and made her start bawling.

And now, as John found their row and buckled her into the safety seat situated in the center of their row, he could just feel that something was going to go wrong. Neah as pale and a light sheen of sweat coated her forehead. Randy passed him a look as he slunk past him to the window seat, effectively surrounding the sick little princess.

"How are you feeling baby?"

Neah didn't respond verbally, only turned her head just enough to give him a rather dirty look. If that was anything to go by, John could assume she was not feeling any better than the last time he asked- eight minutes ago.

"Just leave her be, John," Randy ordered, pulling the covering down over the window, "You don't want her to start crying if you accidentally say something to piss her off."

"Neah doesn't cry when I piss her off, she gives me that look. You know, the one she learned from you?"

"Hey, it's not like I purposefully taught it to her," The younger male tried to hide his self-satisfied smirk by turning towards the window.

"Boo."

Both men turned their attention to Neah as the flight attendant when through the motions of preparing for take off. The baby was looking up at John with big, wide blue eyes and a bottom lip poised for pouting.

"Boo?" John responded slowly, having no idea- "Oh," his eyes widened, "Boo Bear."

The bear that her uncle Adam had given to her the first day he met her. She'd grown fiercely attached to the stuffed bear. Over the past six months, it had gone through so much wear and tear the once fluffy, furry creature was limp and looking a little scraggly around the edges. It had been so limp, actually, that John had accidentally mistaken it for a regular stuffed bear, and packed it in her checked luggage.

"You didn't," Randy demanded, eyes widening as the plane began to move towards the run way.

"I did, oh fuck man, I did," John replied hopelessly.

Neah didn't even bother to reprimand her daddy for his usage of the 'F' word. The air around the three was tense and she knew something was amiss. Something was going down, and she was not going to like it.

"Boo."

Neah's suspicions were confirmed when her daddy gave her a look of both apology and apprehension. It was the same look he gave her when he put her blanket through the wash without her knowledge or when, only a few weeks ago, he left her jacket in the hotel restaurant, which was closed until nine A.M. and she had to leave it behind because their flight was at six.

"Boo Bear," She said louder, eyebrows furrowing when her daddy didn't move, "Da, Boo Bear!"

Mike and Kevin looked at them from across the row, eyebrows raised in identical fashions as the former spoke, "You're not going to let her cry the whole flight, right? I mean, I love her, but crying on planes man..."

"Unless you somehow manage to pull her bear outta your ass, she's gonna cry," Randy replied with a roll of his eye, "Fuckin' moron."

"Da-Dee!" Neah wailed, over pronouncing the syllables, "Boo Bear now! Boo Bear now!"

People around began to stare, or glare in most people's case, as the little blonde began crying so loudly it was easily heard over the plane's jets. John looked around nervously, seeing most of his buddies giving him a 'what did you do now' look while all the strangers in the plane were giving him the 'shut your kid up, you dumb fuck' look.

"I know you want Boo Bear, Neah, but I don't have him," John ran his hand over his head, "We have to wait until the plane lands."

"No, Boo now!"

"Neah," He unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her into his lap, "Boo is in daddy's big suit case, the one that's under the plane. I can't get him until we land."

"Get him now!" Neah wailed, her little face red as a cherry, "Daddy get Boo!"

"Baby, I can't-"

"On plane, get Boo!"

"I know he's on the plane, but he's not where I can get to him, Neah. I'm sorry baby, but I can't get Boo."

As her wails got louder, she began to cough as well, causing John to throw Randy a more than worried face, "Dude, what's happening to her?"

"She's crying so hard she's gonna make herself sick again," he replied, "You've gotta calm her down man, keep her from throwing up."

John stood up, gently bouncing his bawling baby as he walked up and down the isle. He pressed his hand under the back of her little t-shirt, his cold palm massaging over her overly warm skin to try and calm her down. It wasn't working though.

"You might try changing her clothes," An older woman stated as he walked by, "If she feels hot and sticky, she's gonna keep crying."

He locked his wide eyes on the woman before nodding and heading back to his seat. The months of practice paid off as he quickly changed her out of her travel clothes and into the soft pj's he kept in her little back pack. Randy rolled his eyes when the older man abruptly tossed the worn clothes at his face and stood back up to keep pacing the isle.

"Changing her didn't work?" The woman questioned with a sympathetic frown.

John shook his head, "She's been sick all morning and then I had to go and pull an idiot move by packing her favourite stuffed bear into her checked bag."

"You shouldn't have brought a kid on the plane in the first place," An obviously put out business man glared as John stood near his seat.

The heavily muscled blue eyed male returned the glare, "I currently have my hands full, but I've got some friends up there in first class that will gladly ring your neck if I ask nicely."

The man obviously wanted to push his luck though, as he muttered, "Not my fault you can't control your little brat."

John felt the over protective instincts he had for his baby flare up, "I bet if I broke your jaw it would make her smile, want to find out?"

"Boo, daddy, Boo Bear," Neah whimpered as her cries began to quiet, exhausted from the wailing.

"I know you want Boo Bear, baby, and I'm so sorry."

"Snuggle."

"That I can do princess," John said, relief filling him as he walked back to his seat, wrapped Neah in her blanket and laid her against his chest.

"She only cried for twenty minutes out of a three hour flight," Randy stated quietly, "I say that's a job well done."

"If I ever forget that damn bear again, shoot me."

* * *

**A/N:** Holy lord, that really took forever, didn't it? It's kind of because my love for John is slipping down the abyss into nothingness. And I've been considering rewriting this, because the first nine chapters are kind of ridiculous. So, here's something to hold you over while I'm contemplate some more. But, while you're here, you should definitely follow me on Tumblr- link on my homepage.

Review? Yes, because Lynnie gets grumpy without her reviews.


End file.
